Runaway
by xX-Starsy-Xx
Summary: After Danny's parents created an exceptionally effective weapon he flees into the Ghost Zone and seeks refuge with a certain temporal ghost. Temporal Trust (DannyXClockwork) Please review :D !Contains several Oc's! Slightly crossover-y since they have several forms. (Mainly Pokémon, Sonic) Mild violence and blood
1. Chapter 1

~((Danny is 16 in this story.

This is my first story so reviews are more than welcome. Also don't expect fast updates, I need the inspiration to continue and it's just not always there ~

Sorry if some characters seem ooc, I tend to change characters a bit to my liking ^^"

Read my headcannons on the bottom of the chapter.))~

This wasn't good.

This wasn't good at all.

Those thoughts ran through Danny's head as he flew as fast as he could, clutching his side. He gritted his teeth at the burning sensation coursing through his body. Whatever weapon it was his parents created, it was really damn effective. He looked down to the streets to see his parents' SUV swerving through the streets after him, firing another blast. This time Danny managed to dodge, but just barely. He had to get somewhere his parents wouldn't follow him. Then it hit him, the Ghost Zone! Not exactly the safest place but probably a better idea than flying about and risking another hit from the weapon. Danny made a sharp turn to the left, heading for the huge 'Fenton Works' sign. The pain in his side wasn't subsiding, it was just getting worse. Green ectoplasm was leaking out through the wound and stained his jumpsuit. He flew through the door of his house and down into the basement. There he opened the portal and flew right in. In the Ghost Zone he took a moment to catch his breath and look at the wound. He flinched at the look of it, it was all green and red and seemed to be burning his skin. Not only did it look awful, it hurt like crazy too. Not just in the wound, but in his whole body, like some sort of poison. Danny sat down on a floating rock, wondering what to do. He expected to have either Walker or Skulker find him at some point, so he couldn't stay at one spot too long.

What he didn't expect was his parents suddenly surging by in the Spector Speeder.

Danny screamed as he was hit with another blast from the weapon, on the same spot no less. He took all his strength and flew away as fast as he could go. He had to find a place to hide, to heal. His first thought was Frostbite but his lair was on the other side of the Ghost Zone, and he sure as hell wouldn't make that. He could hear his mothers' voice yelling something along the lines of "You can't get away from us Ghost-Boy!". Danny knew damn well that she was right if he kept going. He was getting exhausted and the pain only got worse and worse with every passing moment. His mind was getting foggy now and he had no clue of where exactly he was going, all he wanted was to get away, far away. Than he spotted something in the corner of his eye. A tower anyone could easily recognise if they'd been there before. The Clock tower.

Taking his last bits of power Danny went invisible and speeded towards the tower. Surely Clockwork would help him? He had helped Danny before after all. He looked behind him and saw the Spector Speeder slowing down and going in the wrong direction and breathed a sigh of relief. Yet it was far from over. He could feel his strength fading and had to fight the urge to change back to human form. The tower came closer, but he kept going slower. Danny was glad to finally feel solid ground under him and entered the tower. He faltered through the tower, trying to find the observing room where he somehow knew Clockwork would be. The doors to the room were open and he saw the purple cloaked figure turning around to see who entered. "Daniel? What on earth happened to you?" Clockwork asked, worry and confusion in his voice.

"Help"

And everything went black.

~((So here are some of my headcannons to clear things up XD

A Master of Time cannot watch or alter the timeline of another Timemaster, past, present or future.

A Master of Time cannot properly see the timeline of one who lives in a broken timeline (Example: Dan Phantom)

In the Ultimate Enemy Danny 'switched' timelines, and so Clockwork can no longer follow Danny's timeline because he now sort off lives outside of time.

A Dimension Jumper can only jump to a certain 'group' of dimensions. In Stars' case this includes the following: Earth as we live on, DP earth (including Ghost Zone), Pokémon Universe, Mobius (Sonic universe) and Equestria (Mlp universe).

Both the Pokémon and Mlp universe have an anthro parallel dimension. _(Because why not XD)_

A 'Dimension Jumper's _(Like Star, my oc who will appear later)_ timeline cannot be followed since they kinda go all over the place

Someone who switches dimension will (most of the time) automatically change into a form suitable for that world. (For example: Pokémon change to humans on earth, humans change to mobians on Mobius) However some can change form at will. This is a set ability for Dimension Jumpers, but others can also be capable of doing so.

Sheezus that got complicated really fast. And to think that I can remember all this from heart but can't even learn a bit of chemistry. Oh well, let's continue on to more simple stuff XD

Clockwork is actually 19 years old but keeps the illusion of being older so that not everyone knows the Master of Time had just passed puberty.

Clockwork never lived, he was 'born' a ghost.

Male ghosts can get pregnant. Since a ghosts body is just ectoplasm it can easily form some sort of 'sack' to act as a womb. _(I still have make up my mind if this implies on Danny too, being a half ghost 'n all)_

Ghosts go into 'Ghost Heat'. They only get it if they have a 'mate' and if it starts there's no stopping it from 'mating'. (yeah) Ghost Heat comes in repeating cycles, these cycles can be monthly, every two months, yearly or even weekly (that'd be fun lol). Half ghosts don't go into ghost heat.

…Great, 30% of this chapter is headcannons. Whoops XD))~


	2. Chapter 2

_((Heyoo here's chapter 2, introducing my Oc Star :D It's also where the slight crossover-y stuff comes in. If you liked please leave a review, critique is much appreciated ~_

_Allsoooo for a picture of Star's form here go to my DeviantArt account 'X-ShiningStar-X, go to gallery and look for 'Star mlp anthro' you should find it like that. I'll put a link on my account too if I figure out how to do that))_

* * *

><p>"Uugghh…" I groaned as I slowly opened my eyes. I couldn't make out my surroundings, it was all blurry. First thing I noticed was that I couldn't remember anything. Second thing was a faint stinging in my side. I blinked a few times to try and get the blur out of my view. Slowly the scenery started to unfold before my eyes. I was laying on a couch, a blanket laid on the floor next to me. It had probably fallen when I woke up… I tried sitting up but flinched when I did it a bit too fast. A painful sting flashed through my body, centring in my side. This time I sat up more slowly and looked my side to see what happened. Or would have if it hadn't been wrapped up in, slightly stained, bandage. Slowly flashes of what happened started appearing in my mind, small pieces puzzling together. Parents, weapon, ghost zone, Clockwork, darkness.<p>

I carefully stood up and quickly switched to Phantom as I was still in the Ghost zone, I could just sink through the floor for all I knew. I gasped as a burning sensation rushed to my body and fell back on the couch. I waited for a moment for the pain to subside and looked around. The surroundings did look like the Clock tower, but this room seemed a lot more… homey than any other room he'd seen. There was the couch he was sitting on, a coffee table and a bookcase. In the far corner stood something that looked like a portal and a small closet with a red amulet on it. After the pain dulled he took a deep breath and stood up. I started walking carefully only to find out my left leg was a little unstable and nearly falling. I quickly got back on my feet, mostly my right foot, and listened. There was no sound besides the soothing ticking of the many clocks. I started walking, uh, stumbling around looking for Clockwork. Walking wasn't really the easiest way to go about and I face palmed when I realised I could just fly. I gently floated through the tower, listening intently for any sound other than the clocks. There was an eerily lack of sound though. After flying around for a while I found a room that looked like the observing room, but I knew that this wasn't the same one since it was smaller. I saw a figure standing in front of a portal and immediately breathed a sigh of relief that I had found Clockwork in this huge place. The figure turned around.

It wasn't Clockwork.

For starters, it was a girl. And didn't look like a ghost. In fact, I think she was more alive than I was. But less human. In the dim green light I couldn't really figure out a lot of features but I could see she had a tail and wings. I stumbled backwards, completely taken aback by this. "Who.. what.. are you?" I rambled. The girl looked at me and chuckled. "Well good to see you're awake. Let's take this somewhere else huh?" She said. She had a soft, gentle voice but with a slightly self-assured undertone. "I… I don't kno- AH" I started but was pulled away by her. She just grabbed my arm and flew off! What the heck? I made my arm intangible and slipped it out of her grip, but kept following. Didn't exactly want to get lost here. The further we went, the more I realised how much my side actually hurt. When we reached what was apparently our destination I was surprised to see we were back in the same room as I woke up in. I just floated in the door as she entered and sat on the couch. I could now better see what she looked like, and it was _weird_. She seemed kinda horse-like, as in that show? My Little Pony? But on two legs? She had a purple and black ..skin? Coat? And darker coloured hair. She had wings so I guessed she was a Pegasus. She had a Star shaped choker around her neck and wore a t-shirt with a short coat over t. She had fingerless gloves on her hands. She was bare-foot – eehr hoof? – and had short jeans with leggings on. "So you done staring?" She asked, a hint of humour in her voice. I flushed and looked at her face. She had a tan-ish muzzle and bright blue eyes. "Ye-yeah, uhm, sorry" I mumbled. She chuckled. "Don't worry, it happens a lot with people that just meet me." She looked at me. "You can sit down you know." I flushed deeper and went to sit on the couch too.

"You're Daniel right?" I groaned. Apparently she learned that name. "Yes, but I prefer Danny. Nobody uses Daniel." She looked at me chuckling. "Really? Because Clockwork always calls you Daniel." I flushed even deeper. Clockwork talked about me to this girl? Wait, that means Clockwork knew her? Does she like, live here? I groaned as a sudden pain washed over me. "Are you alright?" She asked, "We gave you some painkillers since you were screaming the whole Ghost zone together but I don't know how long they work". "I – I'm fine, really." I said, clutching my side slightly. They drugged me? Great. I wanted to change the topic from my side, maybe the pain would get less if I got distracted. "So… who are you?" "My name's Star." "Do you live here?" She seemed to hesitate for a moment before answering "Sometimes, depends on if I'm around or not." That was vague. I wasn't really sure if I trusted her, but if Clockwork did than she must be fine right? Silence. "Uhhm.. What is that thing in the corner?" I asked to break the silence. "Hm?" She looked up, apparently lost in thoughts. "Oh just another one of those time portal things" She answered, but I could clearly see she was lying as she averted her gaze from me. The focus was back to the pain in my sides, great. It was silent for a long time, and it was getting awkward now. When suddenly I heard a familiar voice

"Ah Daniel, I see you already met with my friend here."

I breathed a sigh of relief on hearing Clockworks' voice. I looked up to see the cloaked figure standing in the doorstep. "Hey Clock, I noticed some sort of space-time distortion over at Equestria, should I check it out or leave it be?" _Huh_. "Hm yes I noticed that. You can go check it if you want, but I think it'll fix itself." _What_. "I'll go look just in case, don't want another rift. I'll be back in a moment."And with that Star left. Clockwork must've seen the confusion in my eyes because he chuckled and explained, "Star helps around here, there's just some distortion that she wants to check out." Didn't explain much. So she's like an apprentice? "Daniel, what exactly happened before you came here?" I was pulled out of my thoughts by Clockworks voice. "I don't know, it's all kinda fuzzy… wait… Aren't you like, supposed to know everything?" I asked. I had already wondered, in the brief seconds before I blacked out, why Clockwork seemed surprised to have me barging in. I thought he knew all of time. "I don't really know." Well that's a first. "Ever since the Dan Phantom event I have not been able to follow your timeline properly, as if you live outside of time. My theory is that because of my interference you switched timelines and thus no longer live inside of time." ((See headcannons in ch.1)) I blinked, "….uh..so… I'll have to try and explain what happened?" "That'd be convenient, yes." I took a breather to control my breath, the stinging in my side was still there, and started. "It started normal enough, had to leave class because my ghost sense went off and battled the Box Ghost. When I was about to head back to school I got blasted full on. Apparently my parents built a weapon that does in fact work. Since it really hurt I kinda flew away without thinking. First thing that came up in my mind was the Ghost zone, since I couldn't really change back with my parents on my tail. Plus I didn't expect my parents to follow me. But they did and hit me again, after that everything is really fuzzy but I ended up here." Clockwork had been listening intently and nodded. "I see. Well, I think your parents are quite worried about Danny Fenton right about now." I bolted upright. "Shit! I forgat! What do I tell my parents?" I spazzed. "I mean, it must be long past curfew by now! They'll ground me for the rest of the wee- What?" I stopped when I noticed Clockwork looking at me. "…What is it?"

"Daniel, you were out for eight days."

* * *

><p><em>((Oohh now what. I have no idea, I don't plan ahead. I improvise, okay? XD And yes, the red amulet will play a role in this story (if I remember it). This was quite a long chapter. Hope you liked! And please don't note that the pain in his side seems to sporadically appear and disappear, I noticed xd Please R&amp;R!))<em>


	3. Apologies

I'm so so sorry for not updating for such a long time! And I'm really sorry to dissapoint you with the fact that this is not a chapter ~

I've gotten a lot of reviews and that makes me really happy. So I just want to clear up some things to why it takes so long

1. I'm not a writer, I'm more of a drawer. I don't usually write stories so it's hard for me.

2. I'm a bit of a perfectionist and have a small fear of failure. If I don't really like something I wrote I won't post it because I'm too insecure about it.

3. I'm very busy with school.

4. My imagination is weird. I had the first two chapters all planned out in my head but after that my brain just went blank, which is kind of sad because I really want to continue. I also have some later moments in my head but I just can't find anything to put inbetween.

5. Ship problems incoming. Don't get me wrong, Temporal Trust is still really cool and will always be an OTP of mine but Ectoham (DannyXRandy) is kinda getting in the way. I'm more into Ectoham than Temporal Trust lately and it's also making it harder for me to write this.

6. I **do** have several drafts of chapter three and I'll try to get it uploaded soon!

Once again, thanks for all the reviews and I'm sorry for it taking so long ~


End file.
